Malware is a constant problem for both individual users and organizations. Malware can slow down a computer, encrypt or delete important data, steal sensitive information, and cause a myriad of other problems. Many resources are already devoted to the task of protecting computing devices from malware, such as firewalls, anti-virus applications, spam filters, and anti-spyware applications. Some traditional security systems may prevent an uninfected user from downloading known malware or visiting websites that are known to be malicious. However, even protected computing systems may be at risk of becoming infected since most traditional systems struggle to keep up with the ever-growing number and types of malware
Some traditional security systems may identify users that are at risk of having their computing devices infected by determining that the users exhibit behaviors that are known to be associated with malware (e.g., attempts to download known malware or visit websites that are known to be malicious). Additionally, some traditional security systems may identify users that are not at risk of having their computing devices infected by determining that the users exhibit only behaviors that are known to not be associated with malware. However, most traditional security systems are unable to determine whether other users that have not exhibited these behaviors are or are not at risk of having their computing devices infected. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for determining and reducing infection risks for these other users.